


Collection of USUK Art

by nothingtoseeherefolks



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fanart, Fanwork of Fanwork, From A Collision of Worlds series, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 14:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingtoseeherefolks/pseuds/nothingtoseeherefolks
Summary: The artwork is of the “A Collision of Worlds” fanfiction series by otakuashels and Shuriken7! It’s a fantastic ongoing series that covers America and England’s developing relationships through many historical events from the beginning of colonization to WWII.
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Shadows Fall Behind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11426094) by [otakuashels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/otakuashels/pseuds/otakuashels), [Shuriken7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuriken7/pseuds/Shuriken7). 



> The dialogue is from Chapter 17 of “The Shadows Fall Behind,” which includes the American Civil War. If you somehow have not read this series please go do it! Anyways, I hope you like this little comic I made. :)
> 
> PS. I’m listing this as collection because I’ll eventually (probably) add as I go on. For now, there is a bonus piece of fanart if you go to the next chapter. ;)


	2. Bonus Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Side note: England’s clothes are partially inspired by [this](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/bc/ae/ee/bcaeee2121b10fcbbf504172120fca49--embroidered-silk-golden-age.jpg)


End file.
